Battle for the Interverse: Omega Access
by Mr.Crossover1
Summary: When Marvel faced off against DC Access put an end to it and swore that Marvel and DC would never fight again...but years go by and a new threat pits the two universe's together, but not as opponents but as alias. rated M for future chapters.
1. Marvel

The wind blew hard in the streets of New York City. Lightning and Thunder were heard and seen everywhere, but this storm was different from any other this storm was a foreshadowing of things to come…horrible things. A shadowy figure runs along the rooftops it comes to a stop looking down at the street.

"What the…" he says jumping down to the smoke covered streets below, "is there anyone hurt?"

"Yeah there is" a deep monotone voice is heard behind the hero

"Are you okay" the hero ask turning to see a man standing near him

"Yes" the man takes a step forward, "but you won't be" the man jumps at the hero who quickly moves and kicks the man sending him through a wall.

As the smoke clears a chainsaw and a scream is heard.

"Hello" the hero says now holding two playing cards, "Show yourself and I promise that I'll make your death quick".

"It's ok he's dead now" it's another man who walks into the clearing now, "well the not moving dead kind of way anyway, You are?".

"You first" the hero says putting one of the cards away.

"Ash Williams, and you"

"People call me Gambit" he looks at the stranger and how one of his hands is replaced with a chainsaw, "what was that and what happened to you?".

"No time to explain now we have to find hero's to help fight" Ash says

"Fight what?".

Just then a loud crash his heard and the two men look as the smoke clears completely to see over a dozen men and women looking at them covered in blood and smiling.

"Them" he turns to Gambit, "on three we run"

Gambit nods taking out a deck of cards.

"One…Two…Three…….RUN!!!"

Gambit sends five cards towards the group, which blow and the two run while the group is blind.

"What were those things?"

"Zombies from earth 4136"

"What?"

"Access will explain but right now they're right behind us and I think we should focus on running"

"Right"

The two men run leaving the group behind as they stop for "snacks".

**Ok I know I could've made this first chapter longer but I think I'm going to like keeping you all on the edge of your seats (lol)**


	2. DC

"Access" Ash says crawling into a box. Gambit follows close behind.

"Ash, did you bring anyone" a man ask with his back turned to the two men

"Just Gambit here"

Access turns to see the two men "this isn't good…Gambit can you bring the X-men or the brotherhood?"

"The brotherhood maybe, the X-men no"

Access walks to the entrance not saying a word and leaves

Ash turns to Gambit "go get the brotherhood I'll go get the X-men" with that Ash runs back into the stormy streets of New York

_~ Elsewhere in another universe ~_

A man in blue and red flies high above Gotham City heading to the mansion of Bruce Wayne

"I wonder why Bruce needed to see the JLA?" the man says to himself looking down at a flash of red, "Well Flash is here"

"Superman" a woman yells to her fellow superhero

"Wonder woman you have any clue why Bruce called all of us"

"No I thought you would" she points to a bright green light that's come at them "Green Lantern's back on earth I thought he was…"

Superman cuts her off "he was but Bruce called him…I think that something big is about to happen"

"Me too" Wonder Woman says as the two grow silent

_~ Later in the conference room of the Wayne Mansion ~_

"I called you all here" Bruce "Batman" Wayne begins walking in with a hooded figure "my friend here has told me about a threat that is going from universe to universe killing humans and hero's alike"

"And what threat have to do with us" a blond haired woman ask looking at the hooded figure

"Bat-girl he comes in peace" Bruce says

"Yes I come in peace to ask you all and every other hero on this planet to fight this threat" the hooded figure says

"What is this threat and what's your name" Superman ask stepping forward

"My name is Access" he removes his hood and looks around the room, "and the threat is…the living dead" the room grows quite as a storm is heard the same storm that is happening in the Marvel universe at the very same moment. "We should go because within minutes the zombie hero's from other universes will come and infect you" he walks out only a few follow others leave to take on the zombie hero's.

**Well the second chapter is here…and I promise the next chapter will be longer and explain more.**


End file.
